Adventure Time High School (Remade :D)
by rainbowslap
Summary: Finn's middle school life was horrible filled with enough misery to drive someone insane, but then agian once one life ends another has to begin "High School"
1. Chapter 1

~Hey there guys I decided to start a new adventure time high school since I just like completely dropped my old one and I have a little bit more experience with writing stories now so please enjoy (Oh yeah and there's a lot of fourth wall breakage~

_My middle school life was less than unfortunate, my smaller size caused continued bullying by both boy's and girl's my age and even younger. I was told my face was too cute….that my body was to small like a midgets…I was beaten on a daily bases and not only at school but at home too, my father would always bring his friends over and punch me in the face to see who could knock me out first it was there way of gambling, my mother was the only sunshine I had, but my dad would lock her in our basement whenever he brought his friends over, So I couldn't blame her…She tried to stand up for me but…dad just wouldn't stop hitting her…But then I had a string of luck my mother and father divorced and me and her moved to Adventent Town and we got far away from father and all of the bullies that hurt me. The second thing was astonishing, I grew an entire foot over the summer transiting from eighth grade to ninth, the doctors actually said it was a miracle that I grew that much so now instead of being 4'9 I was 5'9 and taller than most of the kid's I've seen, but forget about that lets start the story_  
-I heard the car door slam and ran up to the window to see my mom walking up the driveway-  
-I ran out the door and ran up to hug my mom-  
"Is it done?"  
"It's done." She said with a smile  
"I hope this school is better than the last one" my mom said giving out a loud sigh  
"Don't worry I'm not a wimp anymore"  
-I smiled at her and flexed my arms showing some muscle growth-  
"Ohh that'll sure bring in the ladys" my mom said laughing  
"Hopefully"  
-A grin stretched across my face-  
-I opened the door to our house it wasn't relatively normal sized but it felt like it considering there's only two of us-  
"But I like it that way…"  
"What ya say?" my mom asked as she heard me mumble  
"You're speech is a little off there"  
-I laughed a little as my mom playfully punched me in the arm-  
"Here I got cha something while I was out"  
-My mother smiled as she handed me a box-  
"What's this?"  
"Open it and find out dummy" she responded  
-I opened the box to a silver chained necklace with a small black and golden sword connected to it-  
"Whoa…that's cool!"  
-Finn took the necklace out and threw it over his neck-  
"Where'd you find this mom?"  
"Actually I found it" she said  
"Found it?"  
"Yes it was just sitting in my purse when I was sighing your school sheet" she responded  
"You…don't find that weird at all?"  
"Nah cause I probably bought it for you but just forgot you know I have ADD" she said questionably  
"Eh well whatever since it's cool I'll keep it"  
-I smiled at my mom-  
"You should go get some sun! You haven't left the house since we moved here" she said starting to get agitated  
"Yeah I guess"  
-I grabbed his phone off of the side table where I was sitting, slipped on my shoes and walked out-  
"Be back before 8:00" mom said  
"Okay"  
-I waved back-  
"Sun…ha it's already 50 degrees and it's still august, It's windy and cloudy...Good thing I brought my jacket"  
-That day I was wearing a long sleeve white shirted V-neck under my blue jacket witch had a white hood on it, black skinny jeans that I could feel on my legs but weren't tight enough to restrain any of my movement, I also had light blue vans on, that had a black stripe streak threw the middle of the shoes-  
-I looked at the time on my phone that read (3:34)-  
"What to do for two hours…"  
-I walked around my neighborhood for about twenty minutes before coming to a small park that was off to the corner-  
"Probably kill some time there…"  
-I walked up to the swing set that was near the middle of the park and began to swing-  
"This brings back memories…"  
"I haven't seen you around here before" a young voice said from behind me  
-I turned and saw a boy around my age he had light brown hair, an orange hoody, slim green jeans, and orange shoes-  
"Oh…yeah I just moved here last week"  
"Hey no need to be so glum" the boy said smiling at me  
"I'm Jake" he said holding out his hand  
-I stared at the hand for a couple of seconds before taking it-  
"I'm Finn"  
-I smiled and shook his hand-  
-Jake returned his hand and quickly stabbed it with a pocket knife he pulled out, then he grabbed my hand and stabbed mine-  
"Ah! What are you doing!?"  
-He grabbed my hand and forced us to handshake again-  
"What..?"  
"No were blood brothers" Jake said smiling  
"Bu-But we just met."  
"Yeah but you remind of someone" Jake said smiling even harder  
"Oh do you have a phone?" Jake asked  
"Uh yeah"  
-I pulled out my blue flip phone and handed it to him, I watched as he put his number into my phone then closing it and handing it back to me-  
"I'll text you!" he smiled and began to walk away  
"Bye!"  
"See yah" he responded  
-I opened my phone and went down to his name it read "Get more friends ReRe!"-  
"…Yeah hopefully"  
-I smiled at his number and renamed it "Jake"-  
"I guess I've spent enough time outside.."  
-I stood up and walked to the side walk and headed left towards my house-  
"The street lights are on now…."  
-I started up at the moon before hearing loud and fast footsteps like someone running, I looked down and saw a man with a black ski-mask running with a green purse grasped between his arms-  
"Catch him!" Finn heard an older woman yelled from behind the robber  
-Finn stuck out his foot making the robber wobble and then turn, but as he turned Finn punched him on the jaw knocking the man unconscious and straight to the ground-  
-Finn picked up the purse and handed it to the old women who was around sixty-  
"Thank you so much dear" the elderly women said trying to catch his breath  
"It's fine ma'am are. You okay?"  
"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you, I can take care of the rest" she said smiling  
"Oh, here" the old lady said pulling out fifty dollars from her wallet and handing it to Finn  
"Oh. No, I couldn't possible take this"  
"You're too honest boy." The old women said quickly slipping the money into Finn's pocket and walking away  
"Aww man.."  
-Finn flipped open his phone and looked at the time (6:34)-  
"Oh guess I should head home…"  
-Finn ran the rest of the way home reaching his house and being greeted by his mom who was watching NCIS on their television-  
"So how was it?" my mom asked as I sat next to her on the couch  
"I got a new friend."  
"Really how long has it been… you know since you've had one" she said sounding gloomy  
"I'm not sure"  
"Well is he nice?" My mom asked  
"He cut my hand"  
"He did what?!" my mother said standing  
"Then he cut his and we shook hands"  
"What?" my mother asked slowly sitting down  
"And we became blood brothers"  
-A huge smile came on my face as I showed my mom the cut on my hand-  
-My mom smiled back and placed her hand on my shoulder-  
"Get some sleep hunny you're gonna need it" she told me  
-I got up and walked to my room jumping on my bed and trying to fall asleep but befor I could my phone played a loud quick jingle, and I fell off of my bed from the surprise of it-  
"Oww"  
-I rubbed my head and picked up my phone and looking at the text it said "Hey what you doing?"-  
-I responded sleeping-  
"Oh sorry didn't mean to bother you" he responded  
"No it's fine"  
"I'll text you tomorrow then?" he said  
"Okay text you tomorrow then."  
-I climbed back on my bed and slipped into a deep sleep-

~And there's the first chapter :D little sad but had It's happy moments c: hope you liked it and please review~


	2. Chapter 2

~Hey guys here's the second chapter c: Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it ^-^~

_That last week of summer vacation went by to fast, The whole week I spent with Jake it was so much fun I could've probably broken down crying, It's was one of the fun moments of my life, We spent it around the nearby mall, we shopped, ate tons of food, and even had some fun playing video games, but a couple of times I had a feeling that somebody was watching me and when I turned around there girl's just standing there looking me down…Jake said it was something called checking me out? But I'm not sure what he meant by that..._

"Finn wake up and come get some breakfast!" my mom screamed from across the house  
"Ehh"  
-I rolled over in my bed and opened my eyes staring directly up at the ceiling-  
"Finn hurry up and eat! You have to go to school!" my mom yelled again  
"…Oh yeah"  
-I rolled off of the bed, catching myself with my arms but not having stretched yet my arms collapses from my body weight sending my face first into the hard wood floor-  
-I sat up on my knees-  
"Why doesn't this room have carpet"  
-I began to rub my chin from the dull pain of falling-  
-I then stood up and stumbled my way to the kitchen-  
"Finn!" my mom screamed  
"Huh.."  
"Where are your pants?"  
-I looked down at my loose white t and black boxers I was wearing-  
"I don't -Yawn- know"  
-I sat down at the table as my mom placed a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of me, I hadn't realized how hungry I was in till the aroma of those pancakes hit me-  
-I liked my lips and began to shovel down the pancakes dripping more syrup on them after every bite-  
"Finn! You're making a mess."  
"Hehe"  
-I stood up and ran away from the kitchen running into my room-  
"Finn don't forget you're uniform!" my mom said thought the door  
"Huh"  
-I turned and looked at my closet hanging from the hooks were five of the same sets of clothes, Dark grey dress pants that felt tighter than expected, next to it was a white long-sleeved button up shirt that had a tie pre tied around it's collar, then there was a black button up cardigan with two white letter on it O and A-  
"What was the name of the school again..?"  
"Hey mom!?"  
"Yeah" she responded  
"What's my school's name again?"  
"The Original Academy!" She said  
"That's a weird name..."  
-I changed into my school uniform and slipped on my dress shoes when my phone started to ring-  
"Hello?"

"Um hello"  
"…Soon…" a low male voice said  
"What? Soon?"  
"Hello who is this?"  
-I hear a clicking noise realizing the person hung up on my-  
"..Wrong number…..I guess"  
-I flipped my phone closed and slipped it in my back pocket-  
-I look around my room and see my light green bag in the corner, I picked it up and threw it over my shoulder-  
"Alright, I'm leaving"  
"Remember how to get there?" my mom asked putting on her make-up for work  
"Yeah"  
"Okay well have a nice day" she said with a smile with here lipstick only half way done  
-I smiled and headed out my front door-  
"Cold"  
-I took a step on the side walk and felt a cold breeze flow past my head-  
"Really cold…"  
"Finn!" a familiar voice yelled from Finn's right  
-I turned my head to see Jake running down the sidewalk-  
-My face brightened up as Jake got closer and we bumped fist-  
"Where are you going?"  
"Uh...school the same place your going" he said curiously showing me his uniform  
"What! We go to the same school?"  
"There's only one school here our town isn't that big, we have like five hundred high schoolers I think" he said shrugging his shoulders  
"Oh, I guess that's good?"  
-We both broke out into laughter and started to walk to school-  
"Alright I'm gonna have to show you the ropes around the school since you're new and all" Jake said proudly  
"But wait...aren't you a freshman to?"  
-Jake's face changed to a funny disappointed face and he began walking past me-  
"Ah please show me around anyway!"  
-He grew another happy face and put his hand on my shoulder-  
"Well since we'll both be a little new to the school I teach about the chicks" Jake said with a smile  
"Eh I'm not so sure about that…"  
"Oh come on I already have a girlfriend so I won't steal any of them away from you" he said with a slight jokesh grin  
"No it's just I had some probl-Wait you have a girlfriend!?"  
"Uh yeah didn't you know?" Jake said with a weird face  
"You've never told me so how was I supposed to know?!"  
"Oh well" Jake said starting to laugh  
"But yeah I mean everybody knows everybody here so you'll meet some new people and hopefully those people will be girls" Jake said smiling  
"I wonder about that"  
-Jake and I arrived at the school gates and looked towards the door me taking a huge gulp and jake pulling out his phone checking it-  
-I watched as Jake turned his head towards the right and he stared at a smiling bleach blonde haired girl, she was wearing our uniform but had rainbow bracelets on her wrist that stuck out the most, she ran towards Jake and hugged him tightly-  
"Hey sweetie" Jake said kissing her forehead  
-She smiled and then noticed Me, I gave a slight wave and she smiled at me-  
"Lady this is my bro Finn" Jake said introducing them  
"Anyoung (Means hello in Korean)" She said to me  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Bro she's Koran she just said hello" Jake said to me  
"Oh, Hello"  
-I watched Lady move closer to Jake's ear and say something in Korean-  
"huh, -Jake looked over me- I guess only the hair and eyes" Jake responded  
-Lady said something else-  
"Eh…Well I don't see it but Finn's nothing like her he's one of the most honest people I've met" Jake responded  
-Lady kissed him on the cheek and said farewell to both of us before going into the school-  
"She's nice"  
"Yeah, I think she might be the one.." Jake smiled softly  
"What were you guy's talking about anyway?"  
"Oh just that Lady thinks you look like a girl at this school" He explained  
"Really?"  
"Yeah but don't be surprised cause this city is known for its look alike's" Jake said  
"Hm, I'm gonna want to meet her"  
"No you're not trust me" Jake said with a disapproved smile  
"What, Why?"  
"Finn she doesn't really care about other people well except for two that her family is close with" he said  
"That's a little too much information"  
-I gave a slight grin-  
"Well, I'll think about that…"

~Did you ' guys enjoy It? hope so ^-^ oh and if you guys wanna like check me out on tumbler I just started it so please try to support me ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

~Sorry Guys that I haven't been posting. My computer reset and It took a while to get all my files and stuff back but whatever here is the new chapter ^-^~

-I glared at the entrance of the building and gulped again-  
"Come on you shouldn't be that nervous" Finn said patting my back  
"I guess…"  
-I took a step inside and looked around the main hall-  
"There aren't many guys here huh" Jake said leaning towards me  
-I began to breath heavily so I quickly reached into my back pocket and pulled out a lollipop I had back there and popped it in my mouth-  
"What's that? Jake asked  
"They keep my calm..."  
-I offered him one but he turned it down-  
"You might need it" he said with a nervous smile  
-Finn felt a hand on his shoulder as he got pushed to the side, when the hand released him he saw as two guys about his size walk past them and a slightly shorter blond haired girl, one of the guys had bright skin almost pink, with light red hair and light green eyes, the other boy had a darker skin tone almost greyish with dark black hair and dark brown eyes, the girl had golden blonde hair exactly like mine and her eyes where a deep blue also….just like mine-  
-She gave me a long glance before continuing to walk off-  
"Was that her?"  
"Yeah" he responded "A bitch right?"  
-I punched him in the arm-  
"I mean I don't really know"  
"Well you should learn quick we've all been with her since elementary school" Jake said  
"Nobody ever moves here…there was one kid awhile back but he killed himself from the stress…" Jake said  
"Th-The stress..?"  
"Yeah he was a pretty small kid smaller than me… and she pushed him into extinction, So all I wanna say is just be careful cause you're my bro right?" Jake said holding up his hand  
-I looked at him for a couple seconds before smiling and grasping his hand-  
"Right!"  
"We should be getting to class" Jake said pulling out his home room paper out of his pocket  
"Hey what room did you get?" Jake asked  
"Oh"  
-I pulled out my sheet and looked at the number sitting in the middle of the sheet-  
"18"  
"Oh really what a coincides" Jake said holding up his paper witch wrote 18 on it  
"Awesome!"  
-We both fist bumped and began to head towards our class, once we reached the door my lollipop was nearly gone, so I popped another on in my mouth but separating the stick and the candy so the teacher wouldn't notice-  
-Me and Jake walked into the room and the first thing we saw was lengthy blonde hair in between, dark black, and light red hair-  
-I grabbed my head in confusion-  
"Finn?" Jake said putting his hand on my shoulder  
"So many colors?!"  
-Jake laughed as he picked a spot for us to sit-  
"Hey lady" Jake said hugging his girlfriend and sitting next to her  
"Hey"  
-I waved and sat on the other side Jake-  
-I heard the class door close, as I looked over I saw a lady with a trench coat with her hand on the door-  
"Hello class" She said walking over to the chalk board and began writing  
"My name Mrs. Princess" She said finishing  
"And I will be you're home room teacher" She said smiling  
-I sat in class nervously in till the bell rang and signaled us to leave-  
"Is school always this short"  
-I leaned over to Jake-  
"What? No, Today was just welcoming day" He responded  
"Oh, okay then"  
-I shrugged in my seat and began to reach for my bag but heard a slam on my desk, I looked up quickly and saw the black haired guy standing over my desk with a note in his hand, dropping it on the desk and walking away-  
"What's that?" Jake asked  
-I looked at him with an idiotic expression-  
"How am I supposed to know"  
-I pulled out another lollipop and began to read the note-

_Meet me behind the school at 1:00_

~Fi 3

-Jake read the note over my shoulder-  
"Should I go?"  
-I looked up at him-  
"Yeah cause going to dark places after everybody has gone home is a smart idea" He responded  
-I looked at the note again-

~Alrighty guys here's the chapter hope you enjoyed :D~


	4. Chapter 4

~Hey guys I'm sorry I have to leave again to go meet some more family in Maryland so I won't be able to post for like a week. I'm really sorry guys ;-;~


	5. Chapter 5

~I'm back guys c: here's the next chapter~

-I stood at the corner of the school-  
"One last turn, huh…"  
-I turned the corner and saw Fionna leaning against the school wall-  
-I cleared my throat and began to suck on my last lollipop as I walked forward-  
"Hi…"  
"Oh hello Finn" she said with a smile walking over to me  
~She doesn't seem to be mean…~  
"How are-" her voice stopped  
-I felt a fast sharp pain in my foot, I looked down and saw the heel of her show on my foot, I jumped back holding my foot up-  
"What was that for!"  
-I felt two hands push my back as I fell to the ground, I hit the concrete ground and felt five feet stomping me in the back and two kicking me in the side, I screamed in pain but just heard people laughing, I looked forward and saw Fionna bending down to me and whispering in my ear-  
"You're face looks too much like mine… I hate it"  
-She stood up and sent her foot back getting ready to kick me-  
"Not again…..Not…..Agian"  
-Fionna sent her foot forward but I grabbed it and stopped it, I let go of it and stood up taking the kicks and causing the guys to stumble back, I looked back and saw that two of them were Fionna's friends and the other five were just random kids I've never seen before-  
"Don't look at me like that!" the black haired boy yelled punching my in the face  
-I took the punch my face not moving an inch, he had a surprised face, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me sending my knee into his stomach, he coughed loudly as he feel to the ground-  
"Marsh!" the light hair colored boy yelled as he ran at me with his fist  
-I moved my head to the right causing his arm to rub against my shoulder, I ducked down and head budded him in the jaw causing him to black out instantly, sending him to the ground-  
-The other five boys ran at me, The first one tried to kick me but I grabbed his leg and swung him into the second one sending them into the wall, the third one pulled out a knife and tried to stab in the neck but I grabbed his wrist and gripped it tightly causing him to drop it, Then I punched him in the stomach to make him crunch over, Then I punched him in the chest knocking the air out of him and then I punched him in the face finishing the job, The other two went to punch me in the face but I kicked both of them in the stomach crunching them over then I elbowed them I the back of the neck making them pass out-  
"Hm"  
-I heard Fionna turn around and try to run but I grabbed her wrist a pushed her against the wall-  
"Please…don't" she said scared  
-I smiled at her-  
"You know we do kind of look alike and there's only two people I care for in the world right now, and that my mother…and myself"  
"What?" she said shivering  
-I kissed her on the lips and then stopped and looked at her in the face-  
"My mother.. and myself"  
-I let her go and she ran away-  
-I felt a strange feeling in my eyes as they turned from dark grey back to blue-  
-I looked down at all the knocked out people-  
-I frowned-  
"Man…"

~Here's the chapter guys hope you enjoyed it c:~


	6. Chapter 6

~Hey guys I would like to thank (S.A.D Ecstasy) for the eye idea. He helped me just start a whole new chain to Finn's psychological problems So please thank him ^-^ and please enjoy~

-I fell to his knees and began to scream-  
"Ahhhghh!"  
-I began slamming his fore head into the concrete-  
"Dude..you okay?" Marshall asked lifting his head up and looking over at me  
-I rose straight, still on my knees and looked over at him, blood was rolling down my face it started at my forehead and made its way down to my nose splitting off and going down till it drips down my chin-  
-I stared at him as my vision began to blur, my eyes began to feel like they were on fire, I began to rub vigorously trying to rub the pain out-  
"Hello…" Marshall said putting his hand on my shoulder  
-I gripped his wrist and twisted it backwards as I heard a snap I also heard his ear piercing scream-  
-I stood up still holding his wrist-  
"Shut up dad!"  
-I kicked Marshall in the face knocking him unconscious again-  
-My eyes faded back to normal and I feel back on my knees and screamed again-  
_I might have forgotten to explain but as a kid I was diagnosed with Iritis witch is a disease in the iris of the eye that changes the pigmentation of the eye, causes pain, and blurs vision at curtain psychological triggers, the pain stimulates my brain being it so close to my central nervous system boosting my adrenaline causing me to be one hundred times more athletic, increasing my speed, strength, and stamina_  
-I closed my notebook and placed it in my nightstand, I turned the lights off, put my headphones in, and passed out-  
-I woke up to the aroma of bacon filling the room, I jumped out of my bed and ran into the kitchen almost tripping over myself three times-  
"You're up early" my mom said turning and smiling towards me  
"I smelt the bacon.."  
-I licked my lips as I watched my mom put the bacon on a plate, then she placed the eggs , and the toast that just popped out of the toaster-  
"Here you go" she said placing it in front of me  
-I digged into the plate as I finished I stood up and ran into my room and got dressed for school, I looked at myself in the mirror and touched the bandage on my forehead-  
-I sighed and put my bag over my shoulder-  
-I walked out the front door and saw Jake walking down the street like yesterday-  
"Hey" hey yelled catching up to me  
"Whats up" Jake asked placing his arm around my shoulder using me as support  
"Nothing"  
"Cool" he said as we started walking to school  
-We reached the school gate and Lady was walking down the street with her same friends just as yesterday she also ran over to Jake and hugged him like yesterday-  
"Our first full day of high school today huh?" Lady said holding on to Jake  
"Yeah I guess so…"  
"Whoa! What happened to them!?" Jake asked looking over behind me  
-I turned and saw Fionna with a deep reddened face looking at me then looking away quickly and the light haired kid with a bruised face and Marshal with a broken wrist-  
"Oh crap…"

~Here's the latest chapter o3o hope you guys enjoy and thanks again S.A.D Ecstasy~


	7. Chapter 7

-I really need to start posting sooner I'm really sorry guys I've been having troubles just a lot of stuff happens and I'm really sorry but I love you guys so please keep enjoying my stuff c:-

-I sat at my desk biting on my nails almost tasting the blood drip onto my tongue-  
-The whole class I could feel someone staring at me I'm not sure who but I could take a guess-  
"Finn?" Jake said quietly  
-I decided to ignore him and look back out the window, I couldn't hear anything that the teacher was saying I'm, not sure if she was talking very low or if I was just blocking her out but didn't care other why-  
-I heard a sliding noise on the table and looked down not moving my head but just my eyes-  
~Did you do that to them~  
-A sudden pulse ran through my head and I looked back towards the window-  
-I rose my hand-  
"Yes Finn?" the teacher asked  
"Um can I go to the nurse?"  
"What's wrong? " she responded  
"I feel sick…"  
-She sighed and told me I was free to go-  
-I walked out of the class room and went to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror-  
"Calm down nothing's going to happen I just slipped up"  
'Maybe you slipped a little hard?'  
"Shut up!"  
"What the fuck am I going to do!"  
-I started pulling on my hair-  
'Calm down, you don't wanna mess up our pretty little head now do you'  
-I released the grip on my hair and placed my hands on the sink and started the water, splashing myself in the face-  
"I guess I should calm down…"  
-I looked back up at the mirror and watched as I just stared myself down-  
'Yeah that's all' my reflection said staring back at me  
-I took a step back and looked at the mirror one more time before I made my way back to the classroom-  
-The ringing of the bell snapped me out of my trance, I stood up and began to walk out but felt a pull on my sleeve, so I looked down and saw Jake staring up at me from his desk, I decided to sit back in my seat and listen to him cause I was ignoring him all day-  
"What's up?"  
"So you did do it didn't you!" Jake said excitedly  
"Dude shh"  
"You should have asked me to come with you I would have helped you" he said lightly smacking the bandage on my head "We could have been the double duo  
"Those two words mean the same thing…"  
"Whatever you get what I'm saying!" he said jumping up  
"Weren't you the one who told me not to go?"  
"Well I thought you were gonna listen to me! And also I didn't know you could handle yourself against people like that" He said sitting back down  
"Pretty sure that's in insult.."  
"So next time you have to tell me if you're gonna get in a fight!" he said alittle more loudly  
"Okay, okay"  
"Now let go" he said smiling at me  
-I stood up with him and we both walked out of the school-  
"So did nothing else happen?" he asked as we turned onto his street  
"No nothing why?"  
"You just seemed out of it today" he said with a worried tone in his voice  
"No that was it"  
"Well that's not really something to be all gloomy" he said jumping onto his steps  
'Told you'  
"I guess.."  
"Alright well see you tomorrow" he said as he opened his door and walked in  
-I turned around and started on my way home-  
'I told you'  
'I told you'  
'I told you'  
'I….Told…You'  
-I punched myself in the head and continued to walk-  
"Shut up…"

~Here you guys go ^-^~


	8. Chapter 8

~Hope you guys aren't having a bad day ^-^~

-He annoys me to a point of rage, Just standing there with my face…-

-I clinched my teeth-

"Who are you!"

-He began to walk forward, I tried to step back but my body wouldn't move-

"I'm gonna ask you one more time…Who the hell are you!"

-He smiled at me with my own smile-

'Who am I?' he said lifting up his finger witch was inches from my face

'Why, I'm you' he said placing his finger on my fire head

-I shot up in my bed, sweat dripping from my forehead falling down my face stopping at my shoulders-

"Ehh"

-I ran my hand through my drenched hair and looked over at the clock it read (1:00 am)-

-I sighed and turned on my light, opening the first drawer and reaching in to grab my journal and I wrote till about (6:00) witch was when I got ready for school-

"Bye mom"

"Bye" my mom responded out the door

-As I exited the door I bumped right into Jake causing both of us to fall onto our back-

"Ow"

"Haha watch where you going" Jake said laughing as he picked himself up and held his hand out

-I took his hand and he pulled me up-

-I felt a slight tickle on my hand so I lifted my hand and held out my finger-

"Thread…"  
"Come-on" Jake yelled as he was a little ways down the street

"You're mom seems super nice" Jake said as I caught up to him

"Yeah she is, How are yours?"

-Jake went silent-

-We walked the rest of the way to school in silence-

"Okay class go to page 25 in your book" The teacher said tapping the 25 on the board

-I opened my book to the page and saw a small piece of paper in my book-

-The only word on it was "Hi" with a heart after it-

"What?"

-I looked around the classroom in till I saw Fionna peering behind her shoulder, I waved at her but she  
turned her head quickly and stiffened up-

-Class flew by quickly and me and Jake were turning the corner leaving the school gate-

-I looked over at Jake and he had a strange smile on his face-

"Hey are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine…If anything I'm great!" Jake said rasing his hands in the air

-We walked for a couple more minutes in till we turned on Jakes street-

"Hey Finn…" Jake said in a low voice

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want to know about my family"

"Uh yeah"

"Jakes smile turned into a sort of frown"

"Then come on in" He said opening his front door

-I took a step inside and looked around, It was a normal living room there was a Tv and a game system next to it with a black couch laying across it and a coffee table in between-

-He tapped on my shoulder and pointed towards a door in the hallway-

"Whats that?"

"The kitchen" he said with a gloom tone

-I walked towards the door and opened and I saw Jakes mom flipping some kind of food in a frying pan and his father feeding an orange dog that they had, they both stopped what they were doing and looked up at me and smiled-

-Oh I wish…I saw two dark figures sitting at the dinner table, motionless with a foul stench flowing up my nose-

"Um hello?"

-I reached for a light switch that was next to the entrance to the kitchen-

"Finn…" Jake said under his breath

"Yeah….."

"Don't" he responded

-I ignored him and did what I really shouldn't have-

-The light switched on and my eyes began to adjust to the light when they did I saw two sewn together people, dried blood surrounding them and pieces of skin hanging off of there faces-

"I warned you…" Jake said behind me

-I felt a strong quick thud against the back of my head and my eyes blacked out-

"Ehh What the hell"

-I opened my eyes slowly felling my eyelashes unravel, I looked around, where ever around was and saw nothing but a small stream of light coming from a small window-

-I started to panic and scream before I realized my mouth was taped shut-

-I calmed down and began to hear a scraping sound from the darkness of the room-

"I warned you didn't I" I heard a familiar voice say

-I watched as Jake walked into the light revealing him with a kitchen knife and a knife sharpener, sliding the knife across the sharpener, he stopped and threw the sharpener back into the darkness then walked over to the window and closed it-

"You really can't blame anyone but yourself…"

-He walked over to me and put the tip of the blade on my check, he quickly slide the blade up cutting my check and the tape keeping my from talking, when he was close I tried to swing and punch him in the face but I never realized my hands were tied with a raged rope to a pipe above my head-

"Let go of me you insane fuck!"

-Jake lifted his foot up and kicked me across the face-

"Calm down now I don't want to mess up my new decoration" Jake said wiping the blood off of my cheek

"Why"

"Why?" he responded

"Why would you do that to your own parents!"

"They wouldn't let me do what I wanted…So I did what I wanted anyway" he said

"That doesn't even make any since!"

"Fine how about, now that there dead I can do whatever the hell I want" he responded like he was talking to a child

"But why are they taxidermy!"

"Let's just say I like to create new things" he said lowering himself down to my height again

"Now then where to start…..Oooo how about the face" he said raising the knife to my lips

~What the hell do I do!~

'Nothing…'

-I lost feeling in my body but could see everything…-

-I bit down onto the knife Jake was holding and split it into two pieces. He was so shocked he jumped back and looked at his broken knife, I then lifted my head into the air and spited the piece of the knife into the rope cutting it clean, I stood up and looked directly at Jake-

"What!" Jake yelled reaching for another knife that was sitting on a now visible table

"You fucked up my face…Now I'm gonna fuck up yours"

-I clenched my fist and ran towards Jake, Jake was faster than I thought with that knife cause he struck a quick clean strike across my face again making an x across my cheek, but that didn't stop my body from moving, because I hit him directly in the cheek sending him into the wooden railing of the stairs on the side of the room-

-I lowered my fist and looked over at him, he stood up struggling a little but then retreating upstairs-

"We need to get out of here…"

-I slowly walked up the stairs looking left and right-

"We're only in his house…."

-I ran for the door, passing about two other doors then the kitchen door, as I passed that door I began to hear unsynced footsteps from behind me, so I turned my body and grab the wrist the was flying at me with a knife, when I griped his wrist I placed his elbow on my shoulder and flinging him towards his door breaking the door I heard a silent slicing sound and the crashing of the door-

"Jake…"

-I regained control of my body and fell to my knees, then I looked up at Jakes body, the knife was lunged deeply into his neck, blood was flowing onto the grass-

-I crawled over to Jakes body and picked him up walking him over to his house going into his house and placing him on his couch, then I walked over to his garage grabbed his oil canister and a match from the watch box sitting on the hood of some old car then I walked back into his house and spread oil over the entire house and striking the match throwing I into the house-

"…Damn it Jake…."

-I looked down at the ground and watched as a tear fell from my face-

~This wasa very _ deep chapter you could say~


	9. Chapter 9

~Hey guys sorry High school and stuff just started and I've been trying to get used to the new school but anyway ^-^ here ya go~

-I heard the small thud of my door hitting the wall and I looked up-

"Hey sweetie…" my mom said taking a couple of steps inside

"…"

"Come on it's been a week already…you really need to go to school tomorrow" she said taking a seat next to me on my bed "I know you're sad but you're never gonna get over it this way… so please promise me you'll go to school tomorrow"

"Okay…"

-My mom smiled at me and walked out of the room-

-I looked back down at my journal witch I was holding tightly in my hands-

"The voice is getting louder…"

-I stood up and walked over to my light switch and flicked it down and falling back down onto my bed-

"What am I going to do…"

-I closed my eyes slowly and fell into a deep sleep-

-I woke up to my alarm clock ringing in my ear and swung my still sleeping arm over my body and slammed my fist down on the snooze button-

-I slowly opened my eyes, face towards the clock, I looked next to the clock and I saw my phone laying down beside it-

-I smiled at myself-

"Would I even need it anymore?"

-I rolled back onto my stomach, and took a deep breath into the pillow-

"I guess I should get ready"

-I walked over to my closet and put on my cloths stretching each one of my body parts as I put the cloths on-

-Once I was fully clothed I look back down at my cell phone, but didn't pick it up I decided I really wouldn't need it-

-I walked out the front door not saying a word to her I didn't want to make anything awkward between us especially after last night-

-I looked down the street the way Jake would always walk down and fist bump me the way he usually would, but I didn't see him, I mean what should have I expected, he's dead now I should just leave it at that-

-I turned the opposite way and headed towards school, I arrived at the school gate the time I usually did, I wonder if anyone here as noticed-

-I heard fast footsteps behind me-

"Finn!" Lady yelled from behind me completely out of breath

-She put her hands on her knees and bended down attempting to catch her breath-

"Where have you been? And where's Jake?" she said standing up straight and gaining her composer

"Oh I've been on vacation…I don't know anything about Jake…"

"Well just try to get him to come to school tomorrow you two are close to failing because of your absences!"

"Will do"

-I smiled a pretentious smile at her, I mean there's nothing more I could do, she'd have to find out on her own... it'd probably be easier on her that way-

-She smiled back and walked back to her friends that were just turning into the school yard-

"Yeah… I'll do that"

-I took a step into my class room and looked around, no different faces the blushing blonde, the hot pink head, and Mr. bad boy, for some reason those three stand out the most… they all seem like opposites of each other like they were never supposed to meet but they did anyway…I stood there for a few seconds and took my seat in the back of the class, I used my pencil to start making a quick put on beat drum beat I guess I must have been pretty bored…-

-I heard the door open and watched as the teacher walked in with a stack of papers in her hands-

"Alright class let's begin" she said placing the papers into a neat pile on her desk

"Sorry I'm late" a familiar voice yelled smacking his hand against the wall and breathing heavily

"Just take a seat, Jake"

"Thank you" Jake said smiling

-My eyes widened as I saw Jake stand up and begin to walk towards his seat next to mine-

-I watched as he slowly pulled out his chair and sat down with a sigh-

"J-Jake?"

"Yeah" he responded looking over at me

"How are you here.."

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"I mean…didn't you die?"

"Oh? I wouldn't die from something like that…But someone else might have" he said with a sadistic smile

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know something Finn you're mom really isn't all that nice she was shouting things at me like get out! Or Who are you I was really saddened by that" Jake explained

-My eyes grew larger and I stood up slamming my hands on the table-

"What the fuck did you do!"

"I wonder" Jake said with an even bigger smile

"Finn please calm down" the teacher demanded

"If you even laid a finger on my mother…I'm coming for your head"

"Finn!" the teacher yelled

-I kicked back my chair sending it into the wall cracking it in multiple places, after that I jolted out the door running for home-

-I slammed open my front door-

"Mom!"

"Mom where are you!"

-I ran up to the kitchen door and peered in-

"Mom?"

-I searched almost the entire house but couldn't find her anywhere, the only place left was my room, by why would she go in there-

-I opened up my bedroom door and the first thing I noticed was the green flashing light of my phone, I walked over to it and picked up the phone looked at the missed calls there four, all from mom-

-I lifted up my foot to walk out of my room but felt something sticky hold me back a little, so I looked down at me foot and saw a red liquid surround my left leading from under my bed-

"No…"

-I feel down to my knees and wretched under the bed I grabbed on to something that felt like hair and it turns out it was, it was golden blonde hair…, I moved my hands lower in till I felt a shoulder so I grabbed on and pulled the thing from under the bed-

-Tears began to fall from my eyes and onto the blood soaked carpet below me-

-I looked back down at the discarded body of the one I called my mom, and more tears began to fall I cried and cried until I began to feel the slight taping of the sword necklace my mother had given me-

-I squeezed the sword tightly-

"I swear to you mom…I'll bring you his head"

~Here it is c: guys I've finshed. this took about two days cause I had to put together all the final touches but anyway I hope you enjoyed please leave a review on what you think ^-^~


End file.
